Out The Closet
by hell2day
Summary: Paige/Pheobe   Paige comes to terms with Phoebe's secrecy about their relationship.


Rated: NC-17 Summary: Paige comes to terms with Phoebe's secrecy about their relationship.  
Crossover: Since I can't do anything without her, Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer is in this fic.  
Warning: This fic include graphic sex.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend like we're not together.  
It's too hard."

"Huh?" Phoebe asked caught off guard by what her sister was saying. "Does this have to do with me pushing you in the bathtub? I told you already, I thought I heard Piper coming."

Paige visibly winced at the memory. "No, but thanks for the reminder."

Phoebe slapped her forehead for bringing that up. "I'm sorry baby."  
She walked behind Paige who was staring out the window and wrapped her arms around her. Placing soft kisses on Paige's neck, she whispered in her ear. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Phoebe, stop." Paige said forcefully while trying to unravel herself from her sister's embrace. "You're not even listening to what I'm telling you. I'm sick of being your little sex toy. I mean, I like it...but I want to be more than that."

Phoebe looked at Paige intensely. "You know you mean more to me than that. Besides, we already talked about this Paige. I thought we both agreed that we don't want to upset Piper, especially after Prue's death."

"That was over a year ago!" Paige yelled out. "Look, I know people aren't going to accept us being together but I don't care. And neither should you. And I know with time Piper will learn to accept..."

"You don't know that!" Phoebe yelled. The only thing that kept her back from professing her love to the entire world was the thought of losing her older sister. She knew there was no way Piper could ever understand the feelings that her and Paige had for each other.

"You did it for Cole." Paige said softly. This caught Phoebe's attention. "Nobody approved of your relationship with Cole but you didn't care."

Phoebe walked to where her sister was standing to give her a hug but before she could make contact with the younger girl, she orbed away. "Fuck." Phoebe whispered to herself.

**********  
"Faith, why the hell is she doing this to me? It's like she wants me to suffer or something." Paige whined to the slayer who was in the arcade trying to beat her high score at the pinball machine.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya witchy girl. Maybe she just doesn't want to go through the same shit she did when she was with that one guy." Faith said while slamming down on the machine trying to make a shot.

"Why the hell are you standing up for her?" Paige said angry at Faith's response.

"Hold up there drama queen, I was just answering your question. You know I got your back. I think it's fucked up that she's so secretive about it all."

"Sorry, I'm hypersensitive today." Paige apologized for her outburst.

"Whatever." Faith shrugged. "Look, you know what Phoebe has to give, what she's offering you. Either take it or don't. But please stop living la vida Romeo. It's kinda lame."

Paige stayed quiet pondering Faith's words of wisdom when she was startled out of her thoughts by a savage yell.

"I can't believe I missed that ball! 3rd place." Faith said with a disappointed sigh. She punched in `FAITH SLAYER' on the high score screen. Of course all the names said `FAITH SLAYER' but she was disappointed she couldn't beat her previous 1st place score.

Paige had a huge smile on her face. It was rare when she was able to see the slayer display a temper tantrum similar to a 9 year old. "Faith, what's your last name?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Don't got one." Faith said while pulling a cigarette out from behind her ear and lighting it.

"What do you mean you don't have one. Everybody has a last name."  
Paige pressed the issue while her curiosity grew.

"Well I don't. I legally dropped it." Faith said while inhaling. "So what are you going to do about Phoebe?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I have absolutely no idea." Paige breathed out. "What would you do?" She asked her friend with desperate eyes.

"Paige, the longest relationship I've ever had was with you. And that lasted about 5 hours. Are you really sure you want my advice?"  
Faith said.

"You cheated on me with Cordelia!" Paige said with a playful smile.

"What can I say? She's a hottie." Faith retorted with a smile of her own. "But seriously, I think you should keep things going with Phoebe, and if you're looking for emotional ties, get that somewhere else."

"So have like an open relationship?" Paige asked innocently.

"Ya, but don't let her know about it. She might not agree. Best to keep this between us." Faith said while throwing her cigarette on the floor and stepping on it with her boot. "But like I said, what the hell do I know about relationships?"

************  
"Paige, you're home!" Phoebe yelled jumping into the other girl's arms.

"Uh...what are you doing in my room?" Paige asked surprised to see Phoebe there.

Finally breaking the hug, Phoebe looked into Paige's eyes. "I was missing you. And I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Yeah?" Paige asked with hope in her eyes. Seemed like things were finally going her way.

"Yup." Phoebe said proudly. She held her sister's hand and sat her down on the bed. Kneeling in front of her, she brought her hands to the sides of her sister's face. "I love you." She said intensely.

Hearing this sent chills down Paige's spine. "I love you too." She replied

"Then why can't that be enough?" Phoebe pleaded with the young white lighter.

Paige felt her heart drop when she heard this. She lowered her eyes trying not to look at Phoebe. Letting out a long breath of air, she looked into Phoebe's eyes again. "Fine, if that's what you want,  
that's fine." She said with a little anger in her voice.

"You're upset." Phoebe stated getting off her knees and placing a soft kiss on Paige's lips. "Baby, please try to understand." Phoebe pleaded as she delivered another kiss to follow. This time Paige responded to the kiss.

"I think I finally do." Paige said as she broke the kiss. Getting up, she pushed her sister down on the bed. Climbing on top of her,  
Paige started undressing putting on a little show for Phoebe.

Phoebe moaned in anticipation as her sister teased her. She tried to grind her throbbing pussy against Paige's but Paige wouldn't let her. Now that Paige had finally gotten her bra off, Phoebe immediately sat up and brought her lips to Paige's nipples. She wrapped her arms around her sister's stomach and pulled her closer to her body.

Paige buried her hands in Phoebe's hair. "Good girl, keep sucking."  
She breathed out to Phoebe. Hearing this, Phoebe started sucking and biting each nipple harder. Paige cried out at the pain which ran through her body turning into pleasure for her.

Phoebe could now feel Paige slowly grinding against her. She flipped Paige onto her back and unbuttoned her pants. She pulled them down and noticed that her sister wasn't wearing any panties. With a huge smile on her face, she started licking Paige's feet. Bringing each toe into her mouth, she was sure to give it a little bite before moving on to the next.

Paige couldn't take the teasing anymore. Her feet were the most sensitive part of her body and Phoebe knew this. "Please Phoebe."  
Paige begged with a jagged voice.

Seeing her sister's need for release, she started licking her way up Paige's legs until she reached the soaking wet pussy. Without warning, Phoebe stuck two fingers into her sister's tight pussy and started pumping in and out of her. A think layer of sweat formed around Paige's skin as Phoebe lowered herself and started sucking on her throbbing clit.

"Yessss..." Paige cried out. The way her sister was touching her was making her crazy. "Faster...please." Paige called out to Phoebe with a barely audible voice. She had her eyes clenched shut and her hands grabbing hold of the mattress.

Looking up at her sister, Phoebe smiled. She then added a third finger into her pussy and pumped even harder while flicking Paige's clit back and forth with her tongue. This immediately sent the younger girl into climax.

She screamed out as her body started convulsing and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Phoebe slowed her attack on Paige's pussy and licked up all her juices. She kissed her way up Paige's sweaty body and laid next to her. Paige had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily trying to recover.

Propping herself up on one elbow, Phoebe brushed Paige's hair out of her face. Paige looked like an absolute angel to her right now. Her dark red cheeks showed visibly with her pale complexion.

Paige opened her eyes and saw Phoebe staring at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Paige kept a mental note of that for when she decided what she was going to do with her relationship with Phoebe.  
But until then, Phoebe was all hers.

Paige fiercely pushed Phoebe under her. She flipped the girl over so that she was laying on her stomach. Giving Phoebe's ass a slap, she straddled Phoebe's naked form. She brushed her arms over Phoebe's and started grinding her chest against her back. Pulling Phoebe's hair to the side, Paige started licking all over Phoebe's back and neck. Phoebe started moaning as she was trying to push her ass against Paige. In response, Paige scratched her way down Phoebe's back with her long nails.

"This way people will know you belong to me." Paige whispered in Phoebe's ear as she then started to suck on her earlobe. She gently caressed the cuts she made on her sister's back with her hand.

Licking her way back down Phoebe's body, she commanded the girl get on all fours. Paige quickly got behind Phoebe and started to lick her ass. Phoebe let out a deep, throaty moan. While doing this,  
Paige started pinching and playing with her sister's breasts. She could see the wetness building in Phoebe's pussy. Paige grabbed Phoebe's ass and made her stick it further out so that she could see her soaking wet pussy.

Paige simply stared at it with absolute lust. She then heard her sister whine in objection to the loss of contact. "Want me to fuck you?" Paige asked while licking Phoebe's thighs and around her pussy.

"YES!" Phoebe cried out. Paige started to drool as she started to lick her sister's pussy. She began tongue fucking her and brought her hand to rub on Phoebe's clit. She placed some saliva on her hand and started to rub faster.

Phoebe was slamming her pussy against Paige's face trying to get the other girl to go deeper inside her. A thin layer of sweat formed on Phoebe's back and stung against her cuts. This little sting simply added to her pleasure. With a curl of the tongue, Paige easily found Phoebe's g-spot. Flicking back and forth, she held on to Phoebe's waist trying to hold on. Phoebe was now screaming out and grinding against Paige's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Phoebe cried out. She felt the burning all over her body and knew that she was going to cum soon. Paige sensed this too and with her other hand, brought her finger into her mouth to get it nice and wet. She then slowly inserted it into Phoebe's ass. And with that, Phoebe's head flew back as she screamed out in pleasure. Her orgasm shook her entire body and the whole time she was repeating Paige's name. Phoebe fell down on the bed exhausted.

Paige walked next to the bed so that she was looking Phoebe right in the eyes. "You say you love me and yet you're ashamed to say you're with me." Paige smiled sadly. Phoebe was about to protest but Paige brought her hand over her mouth. "Don't." She said. Bringing her lips to Phoebe's, Paige orbed out of the room.

"Ugh!" Phoebe let out frustrated. "I hate that power."

"You just finished fucking her didn't you?" Faith asked from her bed. She was painting her toenails black.

"Ya, mind if I use your shower?" Paige asked looking down at her sweaty, nude body.

"Go for it." Faith motioned to her bathroom with her chin. Hearing a knock, Faith walked towards the door careful to not smudge up her wet toenails. "Yay, Cor's here already!" Faith said to herself happily. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a pissed off looking woman. Hot too. Faith thought to herself.

"Where's Paige." She asked in a serious voice.

"Hmm...you must be the infamous Phoebe. Finally get to put a face to all the stories." Faith chuckled to herself thinking of the things Paige told her.

"And who are you?" Phoebe asked while looking the other girl up and down.

Not liking the looks Phoebe was giving her, she crossed her arms and frowned at the other girl. Her eyes became dark and there was an evil smile on her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said, all attitude.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. I just want to talk to Paige."  
Phoebe pleaded knowing this other girl could probably kick her ass.  
Emerging from the shower with some of Faith's old clothes on, Paige was shocked to see Phoebe standing in Faith's doorway.

"Want me to get rid of her?" Faith asked with a snarl.

"It's okay, let her in." Paige said quietly.

Faith rolled her eyes and went back to the bed trying to finish her nails. Phoebe walked in and a tear rolled down her cheek when she saw the way Paige was looking at her.

Feeling the tension in the room, Faith spoke out. "Mind taking this elsewhere? I'm not really down for watching you guys play out a scene from some bad melodrama."

Paige smiled at Faith's interruption and grabbed Phoebe's hand. "See ya Faith." She said as she orbed out of her apartment and back into her room. "How did you find me?" Paige asked letting go of Phoebe's hand.

"Leo." Was all Phoebe said. "Don't ever do that again." Phoebe finally got out. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Why do you even care? I'm nothing more than a fuck buddy to you."  
Paige said upset at Phoebe's sudden display of emotion.

"I told Piper about us." Phoebe said lowing her eyes. "I told her because I'm in love with you. And I'm not ashamed of you at all.  
But I am ashamed I tried to keep our relationship hidden."

Paige's eyes grew wide. "What did Piper say?" She asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"She said to get the fuck out until she finds a cure for the spell we're under." Phoebe started laughing. Then bringing her body close to Paige's, Phoebe gave her a passionate kiss.

Just then, Paige's room flew open and Piper threw a potion on the floor causing a little explosion and a lot of smoke. She began chanting something in Latin. When the smoke cleared, she looked at the shocked faces of her sisters.

Phoebe and Paige kept eye contact during the whole thing. Then, with sudden realization, they both bent over and threw up on the floor.

Piper smiled victorious. "I knew you guys were under a spell."

THE END (my apologies but I hate happy endings)  



End file.
